


Let's Harvest Youmu's *******!

by PastaBucket



Series: Let's Shamelessly Touhou! [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Coprophagia, F/F, F/M, Gross, Guro, Scat, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Youmu doesn't mind the oddest requests,and that's great, because you've been thinking about her sphincter for at least a week now,and the treasures she's got buried inside.





	Let's Harvest Youmu's *******!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't do these things in real life. It's extremely unhygienic, although I'm pretty sure that there are no bacteria alive inside of Youmu.  
> I also don't know if this counts as smut, since while this is a very intimate act, there's nothing distinctly sexual going on.

Youmu raises the skirt of her dress over her firm butt, and then pulls her cheeks apart, presenting her secret backdoor flower to you in the pale moonlight - a flower that you are the first to behold, its puckered ridges pristine and undisturbed. Youmu holds her cheeks steady are you draw closer, until you finally muster the courage to run your tounge just where her cheek muscles meet her sphincter. Her supple skin feels smooth against your tounge, and you take your time to fully explore the whole area around her shincter, before closing your lips around her little jello pudding. Gently you begin your kiss, your lips massaging her all over, before you let your tounge begin to circle her ridges, in smaller and smaller circles, until the spiral ends in your tip rhythmically coercingling wedging itself into her. Knowing that you're ready to handle her, Youmu relaxes and opens her back portal for you, and your tounge eagerly plunge into her unknown dark depths. Your massage continues as you lap her insides, beckoning forth the buried treasure that ages forgot.

...and soon you feel something against your tip. It's hard, and it's soon to be yours.

"Don't hold back, Youmu.", you pant. "I'm ready to recieve it."

Firmly you seal your lips around her flower, and begin sucking with all of your might, and you feel how her portal slowly begins to open, and something coming through it. Like a thick worm it enters, and you feel its brown texture caress over your tounge in a rush of fermented green tea leaves through the ages, before they push open your gullet, and disappear down your quivering esophagus, to find its final resting place nestling in your stomach. Youmu seems to have an almost endless supply of it, as her sweet colon carries her innermost train parade forward to your accepting mouth.

...but all good things must cease, and just when even your throat can carry no more, Youmu spurts to an end with a few decisive grunts.

"I think that was all.", she says. "I feel completely empty."

You carefully lick every inch of her beautiful flower clean again, leaving it just as pristine as she first presented it to you.

"We have a connection now.", she says. "Just as I harvest these tea bushes, you have harvested me."


End file.
